Enter Watto/Meeting Anakin Skywalker/Ryan Heretic meets Ann and Tenn
This is the scene where Watto makes his debut, our heroes meet Anakin Skywalker and Ryan Heretic meets Ann and Tenn Gella in Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace. hears a ringing Watto: Come in! enter Chungu: This place gives me the creeps! Ryan Heretic: Calm down, Chungu. You need to relax. Watto : (subtitled) Hi chuba da naga? (What do you want?) Qui-Gon Jinn: I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian. Watto: Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk? (subtitled) Peedenkel! Naba dee unko (Boy, get in here! Now!) Qui-Gon Jinn: My droid here has a readout of what I need. disheveled boy, Anakin Skywalker, runs in from the junk yard. He is about nine years old, very dirty, and dressed in rags. Watto raises a hand, and Anakin flinches. Watto : (subtitled) Coona tee-tocky malia? (What took you so long?) ANAKIN : (subtitled) Mel tassa cho-passa... (I was cleaning the bin like you...) WATTO : (subtitled) Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. (Never mind! Watch the store) Me dwana no bata. (I've got some selling to do here.) (to Gui-Gon) Soooo, let me take- a thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need. and QUI-GON follow WATTO toward the junk yard, leaving JAR JAR with PADME and the young boy ANAKIN. JAR JAR picks up a gizmo, trying to figure out its purpose. QUI-GON takes the part out of his hand and puts it back. QUI-GON : Don't touch anything. JAR makes a rude face to QUI-GON's back and sticks out his long tongue. ANAKIN sits on the counter, pretending to clean a part, staring at PADME. She is the most beautiful creaure he has ever seen in his life. PADME is a little embarrassed by his stare, but she musters up an amused smile. Finally, he gets the courage to speak. ANAKIN : Are you an angel? PADME : What? ANAKIN : An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I thimk. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry. looks at him, not knowing what to say. PADME : I've never heard of angels. ANAKIN : You must be one...maybe you just don't know it. PADME : You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much? ANAKIN : Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think. PADME : You're...a slave? looks at PADME defiantly. ANAKIN : I am a person! My name is Anakin. PADME : I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. (looking around) This is a strange world to me. studies her intently. ANAKIN : You are a strange girl to me. JAR pushes the nose on what appears to be a LITTLE DROID, and it instantly comes to life, grows legs and arms, and starts marching around, knocking over everything. JAR JAR hold on but can't stop it. Hit the nose! JAR hits the nose, and the DROID collapses back into its original state. ANAKIN and PADME laugh. ANAKIN watches PADME straighten her hair. EXT. WATTO'S JUNK YARD - BEHIND SHOP - DAY. WATTO reads a small portable monitor he is holding. He stands before a hyperdrive. WATTO : ...Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator!! Thee in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one...but thee might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, I think...Sying of which, how's thee going to pay for all this? QUI-GON : I have 20,000 Republic dataries. WATTO : Republic credits?!? Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real... QUI-GON : I don't have anything else. (raising his hand) But credits will do fine. WATTO : No they won'ta. [QUI-GON, using his mind power, waves his hand again. QUI-GON : Credits will do fine. WATTO : No, they won'ta. What you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don'ta work on me-only money. No money, no parts! No deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that. INT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - DAY. JAR JAR pulls a part out of a stack of parts to inspect it, and they all come tumblimg down. He struggles to catch them, only to knock more down. ANAKIN and PADME are oblivious. ANAKIN : ...wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things. I'm making my own droid... hurries into the shop, followed by ARTOO. QUI-GON : We're leaving. JAR follows QUI-GON. PADME gives ANAKIN a loving look. PADME : I'm glad I met you,....ah... ANAKIN : ...Anakin. PADME : Anakin. ANAKIN : Anakin Skywalker. PADME : Padme Naberrie. turns, and ANAKIN looks sad as he watches her leave. ANAKIN : I'm glad I met you too. enters the junk yard, shaking his head. WATTO : (subtitled) Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia. (Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't know nothing.) ANAKIN : (subtitled) La lova num botaffa. (They seemed nice to me.) WATTO : (subtitled) Fweepa niaga. Tolpa da bunky dunko. (Clean the racks, then you can go home.) lets out a "yipee" and runs out the back. EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - ALCOVE - DAY. QUI-GON, ARTOO, JAR JAR, and PADME have found a quiet spot between two buildings. The busy street beyond is filled with dangerous looking creatures. QUI-GON is talking on his com-link, while JAR JAR nervously watches the street. OBI-WAN is in the main hold of the Naboo craft. QUI-GON : ...Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board? OBI-WAN : (V.O) A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about. QUI-GON : All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back. puts his comlink away and starts out into the main street. JAR JAR grabs his arm. Ryan Heretic: Jar Jar, you sure you know this boy? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts